


Peter Parker

by FemSanzo291



Series: Keeping Secrets [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSanzo291/pseuds/FemSanzo291
Summary: Alea Carter has known Peter Parker since he was born. She would help take care of him after his parents deaths.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so the Child of Tony Stark that I was talking about in the first part is Peter. I don't think many of you were surprised by this.

Alea first met Peter when he was only a few hours old. She was a very good friend of Mary Parker and had helped her through the pregnancy. Due to that, she was named the godmother of Peter. That was only part of the reason behind Alea being named godmother.

The other part was because when Alea had done a view of Peter in the womb she had noticed a few issues that she could heal just after he was born. She also knew then that Richard Parker wasn’t his father and when she asked Mary confirmed telling her that his father was a man of great power.

Alea had seen those same issues with her brother while he had been in the womb and looked Mary straight in the eye and asked if his father was Tony Stark. When Mary just nodded Alea hugged her tight and promised not to tell anyone.

Once Peter was born she could see the influence that her brother's genetics had on Peter. He had darker eyes than he should have because of the influence of his brother’s genetics, and his nose more looked like Tony’s than Richard or Mary’s. Though Peter did look uncannily like Mary, and it made it easier for the two women passing off the boy as Richard’s son.


	2. 2005

Alea saw Peter at least once a month up through 2005. In 2005 Richard and Mary Parker were killed on a mission with SHIELD. That left Peter as an orphan in a sense. Anthony Stark was still alive, but Alea wasn’t willing to talk to her brother about Peter. So that left Alea to take him in or May and Ben Parker. 

 

Alea knew that she shouldn't take him in because she was apart of SHIELD. It could leave him alone without someone to take care of him again. She also didn’t look like she was old enough that she could take care of a small child. So she checked both of them out though SHIELD channels before mentally doing so. Neither showed any Hydra influence so she was fine with leaving him there.

 

The day of the funeral Alea stood with Peter next to her before Mary and Richard's caskets. Peter’s eyes were red and bloodshot. Alea bent over and picked him up so he could place flowers on both caskets. 

 

“Auntie, are you going to be taking care of me now?” Peter hid his face in Alea’s shoulder as May walks up to them.

 

"Sorry, I'm not going to be able to. Your aunt May and uncle Ben will. I will be around though." Alea rubbed the boy's back as he started to cry.

 

"I don't want them! I want you!" Peter sobbed. Alea watched as May's face fell. Alea rubbed Peter's harder trying to comfort the boy.

 

"I know Pete, but you'll be safer with May and Ben. I will be around. This is what your mother wanted for you.” Alea bounced Peter as his sobs started to die down. He started to hiccup a little as they died down.

 

“You promise that you will still be around?” Peter looked up at Alea with his big doe eyes. At that moment Alea thought that she was looking at Edward. 

  
“I promise.” Alea passes Peter over to May. As she does so one thought passes through her mind, _ 'I promise that I will never leave you behind like I did Ed.' _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note.

So originally I was going to do a third and fourth part for this part of the Story, but they kinda turned into the parts for Iron Man 1 & 2 so yeah. They got moved to being their own works. Don't worry this is not the end of little Peter.


End file.
